Senior Year
by hermajestysoutlaw
Summary: Senior Year. Its the last year to be completely and utterly reckless before college. And yes, Regina Mills intended to do just that. But what happens when a straight A, cheer captain gives into her wild side and meets the guy of her dreams? Robin Locksley, the hot British school quarterback, quickly claims her as his girlfriend. Will their careless behavior cost them their dreams?


Senior Year

Hallo Guys!

Pleasure to meet you all! I hope you enjoy the introduction to this story. Let me know what you guys think! I love your comments and I look forward to hearing from you!

….

The door slowly crept open, wood shrieking as it slowly separated from the wall. The quiet trace of steps could barely be heard as Regina sighed into her pillow. Her arms wrapped around the plump cotton head rest as her silk like locks hid her face. The sun shone between the heavy curtains, kissing her fluttering lids, but she did not wake. Sleep still claimed her body as she let each breath escape her lips. Dreams began to slowly return to her in flashes, dreams that only she could possibly conjure, a life conceived of all she could ever hope for. Such pretty thoughts for such a pretty girl and-

"BMMMMMMMMM!" Suddenly a loud horn sounded against the brunette's ear. She let out a loud scream and jumped to rise from under the heavy blankets.

Laughter filled the room as the culprit was revealed.

"ZELENA! IM GONNA KILL YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled, chasing after the strawberry blonde.

Zelena was her very immature and obnoxious older sister, though in truth, Regina had always felt like the elder one. Her laughter only seemed to grow as she ran down the hall to her room and locked the door. Why couldn't Zelena just go to college a thousand miles away like most people? Did she love home that much to commute back and forth every damn day? And why the hell did she have to be so aggravating? It wasn't as if Regina had done something to spark her sudden behavior. The brunette let out a monstrous groan and ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes lifted to the ticking hall clock which read: 6:00am. Well at least she'd be on time for school. If she wasn't so angry at Zelena she might have thanked her because knowing Regina, she would have overslept.

Today was the first day of school, the start of her senior year. She remembered thinking about what this day would look like when she was just a freshman and she smiled. It may not have begun the way she'd anticipated, but hey, at least she'd been alive to see it unfold.

It seemed like just yesterday when she was entering the ninth grade. It was how she met her two best friends: Emma and Isabelle. Emma was the definition of a party animal. Even freshman year was a party for her. Her entire life was centered around high school, well, high school boys. She had two things going for her: she was blonde, and she had really huge tits. That always seemed to work in her favor, especially if she needed squaring away on her homework, or a good grade on an essay. In other words, nerds practically worshiped her.

And then there was Isabelle, Belle for short. If you happened to miss any rumors flooding through the school (mostly starting from her) she was more than happy to share the latest on who slept with who. Yes, if gossip had a Queen she would be first in line for its thrown. People hated her for her reputation of spilling secrets but she was still in favor of most of the guys. Belle had long chestnut colored hair and bright green eyes. She was really beautiful, and filthy rich. Her house was huge and that worked to her benefit most of the time. She had an Olympic sized swimming pool, complete with a tiki bar and a diving board in her backyard. Every year she'd through a huge party at her place. She claimed it was for the student body to celebrate the school year but we all knew her true intentions. Pool parties meant alcohol and an excuse to have half naked guys in her corner.

As for Regina, well, things were pretty normal. She was the smart one of the group. The one who always offered a helping hand and did her best to be a good friend. She wasn't filthy rich like Belle or an attention whore like Emma, but a simple, middle class girl from Brooklyn. Or, atleast that's what she thought of herself. Though she was so much more, especially to those who were looking at her. She was a straight A student, head cheerleader on the cheering squad, and nominated class advisor for the past three years. Not to mention she was also the most beautiful girl in school and the catch of every guy there. But don't get me wrong, Regina Mills was no innocent pushover. If you rubbed her the wrong way she had a more than a few choice words for you. And no, she was no virgin, thanks to Graham Michaelson two years ago in her basement. She was could be seductive, secretive, audacious, and yet still be the altogether, collected good girl, if she wanted to be.

She was a girl without a label. Instead she was a vision, a collection of many beautiful and intriguing things. The kind of girl who appreciated the little things in life, who could spend all day laughing at herself because she didn't mind it, who could make you want her…love her for all that she is.

Every day at Warren Hill Prep was filled with surprises, and this year would certainly be full of them. It would be a year; one that Regina Mills would surely never, ever forget.

She just hadn't known it yet.

Meanwhile, across town, the morning was just beginning for a certain football quarterback.

"Robin!"

He spat the tooth paste from his mouth and rinsed out the sink as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeh?" He asked, from the top floor's bathroom.

"If you don't leave now, you'll be late!" His mother said, wiping her hands on the dish towels in the kitchen.

He ran his wet hands through his hair and inserted a piece of gum into his mouth.

Robin really did look good for his first day back, sporting a 3/4 sleeved plaid shirt and khaki shorts. His mother handed him his action packed lunch for the day and gave him a kiss.

"Mum...seriously, stop." He begged, taking the bag.

His brothers and little sister said their goodbyes as they watched him leave. They really did idolize their older brother as he did them.

"Wait! Brother will you be back to play princess vs. big foot with me when you return?" Asked his six-year-old sister.

She always did have a vivid imagination.

"Yes Harper, I promised didn't I?" He smiled.

She nodded and gave him a hug before finally releasing him.

"You're the best big brother ever!" She said, cupping his cheeks with her tiny hand.

Robin simply smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it okay? And hey, promise me you won't do anything that would cause trouble."

She sighed and made a face.

"Okay I promise."

….

Regina looked herself over in her mirror. She was quite proud of herself because her makeup was done to perfection. She made a mental note to thank her cousin Mona for those highlight and contouring tutorial videos on YouTube. You could figure out how to do anything through the internet. The brunette clipped her hair back into a tight hold and zipped up her oversized jacket. She wore baggy sweats and a pair of last year's running sneakers. Then she made her way down to the kitchen.

Zelena sat at the table drinking the last of her oj and turned to look at her.

"Eww. What the hell are you wearing?" She asked, causing her mother and father to look too.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and walked toward the fridge.

"It's called clothes. Is there a problem?"

The strawberry blonde gave a very noticeable eye roll.

"It's the first day back and you wear this? Please pick something from my closet if you must, because you look like a hobo."

Cora, their mother, thankfully intervened.

"No, bad idea. You know you could learn a few things from your sister Zelena. Not every child of mine has to act like a whore." She said, grabbing her brief case.

Regina smirked to herself at the notion of her mother. Her mother always had her back and Zelena hated it. Truthfully, she'd always been jealous of Regina because Cora had always favored her. It often seemed like nothing Zelena did could ever be enough to impress her.

Sure she had the good grades, positive attitude, and promising future going for her but, I mean Zelena was good at things too. I mean it wasn't as if she was a complete delinquent. So she'd gotten a few speeding tickets, big deal. And it wasn't as if she was into hard core drugs or anything, she'd just taken to drinking and raves on the weekends. But don't worry, she always made sure to do at least half of her homework for the following Monday. Besides Zelena had even sacrificed seeing Brett, her motorcycle ex-boyfriend her parents begged her to break up with. She was gracious enough to sneak around with him behind their backs so they wouldn't have to complain, but this was the thanks she got.

Regina placed her cup in the sink and grabbed her backpack. She followed her mother to her car as Zelena went to hers.

"Later loser! Have fun with your nerd friends"

"Bye, bitch. Try not to think too hard, we wouldn't want you to discover something."

Zelena gave the middle finger from the side of her mirror and drove off, fixing her shades.

As much as she hated the way her sister treated her, Regina loved her. They used to be so close, inseparable one might say. Then one day, they just, stopped.

Regina was torn from her thoughts as a notification appeared on her phone.

A text:

 _I'll meet you by your locker…_

She smirked upon seeing who the text was from.

Cora glanced over at her daughter as she drove toward the school.

"What's got you so smiley, huh?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing why do you ask?"

Cora noticed her quick defensive shift in mood and smirked.

"Is it a boy?" She asked.

Regina froze.

"No." she lied.

"Oh come on you can tell me." She laughed.

"No mom, it's not a boy. There having a sale at Bloomingdales this weekend and I have my eye on a new bracelet. That all."

Cora smirked.

"That must be one hell of a bracelet."

Even if it were a boy (which it was), why the hell would she ever tell her mother? She'd never understand if she'd even mentioned her interest in a boy. It wasn't as if she was keen on the idea of her having a boyfriend, or even dating for that matter. She put down her mirror to check herself and thanked the heavens that they'd arrived at the school. She heard honking close by and saw her friends waving at her.

"Well that's Emma and Belle. I have to go." She said.

"Okay, have a great day. I'll see you when you get home."

Regina closed the door and made her way toward her friends.

They immediately turned their attention to her outfit, but before they could speak, she began to explain.

"Come with me to the bathroom." She said, pulling them inside.

The brunette began to strip clear of the baggy clothes and folded them aside her. Underneath she wore something much more revealing. Her oversized jacket was replaced with a black mock necked crop top which stopped just before her belly piercing. Her baggy sweats became a distant memory as underneath were a pair of ripped jean shorts that hugged her ass tight to the skin. Her sneakers were replaced with a pair of black and gold sandals. She looked into the mirror and pulled the single clip holding her hair in place as it now was placed into a high pony tail. Small strands of hair fell at the sides of her face, lazily drifting against her skin.

She reached into her bag and grabbed her lip gloss, reapplying a fresh layer over her plump lips.

"Okay, now we can go." She said.

Belle and Emma simply starred in shock.

"Regina you look well…" Belle started

"TOTALLY HOT!" Emma finished.

Regina smirked.

"Thanks guys. And as much as I'd love to catch up on all of the new things happening in your lives. I sort of have to meet someone. But we'll definitely meet up at lunch okay?"

They smiled and watched as Regina left the bathroom and went over toward her locker.

…

Robin had since parked his car in spot 18 before locking his BMW. His best friends, Killian and David greeted him with their weird boy handshakes. They'd spent practically all summer together and yet they still felt the need to act as if they hadn't.

"Guys, I have to catch up with you a bit later. I have to meet someone but I'll see you at practice. Coach said something about drills today."

Killian and David were a bit suspicious but decided to do their digging a bit later.

Robin said his goodbyes and walked toward her locker.

 _Her._

….

Regina turned the lock to her locker 18-32-6 and opened the door, placing all of her things inside. As she grabbed her first period notebook, she felt arms suddenly wrap around her. She smirked.

"Hallo gorgeous." Said Robin as he spoke against her skin.

The brunette swore she felt her knees go weak as he spoke. She bit her lips and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The brunette tilted her head up a him and gently stroked the back of his neck with her fingers.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Regina gave a pout, meaning it to be a bit more seductive than sympathetic. Her eyes burnt holes in his own as they shot up from between her lashes.

"You did huh?" He asked, quickly pulling her closer into his embrace.

He smirked deviously and leaned into her lips, his hands traveling further south as they fell to her ass. Robin pushed her back against her locker slowly as the metals scraped closed.

"Robin…people are staring." Said Regina as she lightly pushed him off of her.

"So what, let them watch."

Regina raised a brow as her eyes lifted from his lip to his eyes. Ugh, why did his eyes have to be so damn blue? They reminded her of the ocean and of the sky. She swore if the color blue had taken form it would be his eyes. She shook herself from her thoughts and rested a hand on his chest.

"Come on, I'm going to be late for class." She whined.

The blonde haired chic magnet lifted a hand to the side of her, against the locker.

"Fine, but you better meet me for lunch, or at least come to my practice." He warned.

Regina nodded.

"I will, I promise."

"Good." He smiled. "I love you."

Regina's heart seemed to flutter every time she heard those three words. They'd spent all summer together and he made sure to tell her every chance he'd gotten. And yet, every time those words left his lips, it felt like the first time all over again. She felt her cheeks rise and a blush quickly followed. Somehow she couldn't even look him in the eyes until she'd composed herself again. She hated how easily taken she was by him.

But how could she not be? He was perfect. He was the captain of the football team and star quarter back, he was ambitious and goal oriented, he smelled amazing all the time, and he was extremely attractive. But Regina's favorite thing about him was his accent. Robin had moved from England a few years before from his home in Harlow. His parents decided to relocate to New York after his father was offered a position at one of the largest trading and stock companies in the city. He hadn't liked things much at first but the perks quickly grew on him.

The brunette eased from her thoughts and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." She said, leaning up to capture his lips in another kiss.


End file.
